Beau
by CrazyMaryT
Summary: Grace decides to give Roland a gift. Pre-series.


She was late getting back but that was only due to having been up so late the evening before. She and Roland had spent the night talking of Godalming and his sons. He had asked her something about her past and had become her custom she deflected the question back to him. Grace wasn't ready to talk of her past, to talk of India, to tell anyone of _him. _

Roland became rather animated as he always did when talking about Freddie and Alexander. She tried to ignore the warmth she felt as he shared story after story about the boys. She had to ignore it. There was no way she could reconcile her feelings for Roland when she didn't know _his _fate. She had to ignore them.

"I wish you could have seen him Grace. Alexander was so proud of himself for saving that pup. I think it had been the runt of the litter. Hetty was so certain it would die. She kept telling him it was pointless but he took care of Farley for a month. The last time I was on leave the old boy was still there. Waiting patiently for Alexander to return from school, sitting on his bed. Hetty dislikes that but I never have the heart to make him get down." He'd told her while making her another cup of tea.

There had been other stories last night. He had apologized several times for going on about such things but she assured him it was fine. Grace didn't mind really. She felt it was the least she could do for his having such faith in her, for giving her the Matron position. That hadn't sat well with Margaret Grace could tell immediately but she felt she couldn't be beholden to her for the rest of her life. She deserved this position and Roland was a fair man. He would never play favourites.

_Then why am I feeling so guilty?_ _Why am I doing this?_

What would this look like she kept asking herself? She had gone into the neighbouring village to help with the birth of a baby and now she was returning with this. In the end Grace found she didn't care what anyone thought about this. She just wanted to give something back to Roland.

Ignoring all the questioning looks from the rest of the camp she knocked on his door.

"Come in." he said looking up briefly from his work. "Hello Grace. Was everything all right with Madam Rousseau? We missed you for dinner."

She didn't answer immediately just stood in the doorway smiling back at him.

"Grace?"

"Are you busy? I have something for you."

He stood now, a frown taking over his features. He wasn't used to her being so cryptic.

"Grace?" he asked again.

"I want you to meet Beau." She finally entered his office bringing her surprise along with her. "I'm afraid I don't know what breed she is but I didn't think you would mind about that."

He smiled wide as he came to crouch in front of the old dog. She watched Beau react to her new master. The old dog's tail began wagging and all doubt of why she did this faded.

"The Rousseau's weren't going to be able to keep her with the baby and I knew just the person for her."

"She's beautiful Grace."

"Then she has just the right name." they both laughed and he put his hand against her back to usher her further into the office with Beau.

He closed the door and motioned for her to sit. She did and let go of Beau's leash. They watched as the animal slowly walked around the office, sniffing each item on the floor before settling herself behind his desk on one of the few rugs in the small dwelling.

"I think I passed muster."

"I hope you don't mind. When they said they weren't sure what to do with her I thought of how you spoke of Farley last night."

He was still standing in front his desk, next to her chair. Laying his hand on her shoulder he spoke, "It's very thoughtful of you."

She placed a hand a top his looking up at him and continued to smile. She felt that warmth again being able to bring him some happiness in this place.

She was going to respond when he turned his hand to take hold of hers. He squeezed it before bringing it to his lips.

"So very thoughtful." He whispered against the back of her hand.

Tugging on her arm he pulled her to stand. Face to face now she could see the unshed tears in his eyes, the small smile he had. She pulled his hand to her lips and placed a light kiss against his knuckle. The warmth was making her reckless Grace decided. She'd forgotten how it could feel to be enveloped by someone else's happiness.

"Grace Carter thank you for looking out for me."

"Always Roland, always."

She moved forward to place a kiss against his cheek when he moved to capture her lips. She was surprised momentarily as his arms went around her waist. Grace leant against him enjoying the heat from his body. It was a sensation she had missed. Minutes past as they kissed. She was becoming lost in his touch, his scent, his taste. There was no telling how long they would have stayed this way had there not been a knock at the door.

They pulled apart slowly. Neither could be bothered with how things may look. She was torn. Thankful for the interruption but cursing whoever was on the other side of the door. She didn't get to think on it long as Roland spoke.

"I'm not sorry that happened. I'm not Grace."

Touching his cheek she told him, "I'm not either Roland."

He moved to open the door letting in Captain Gillan. The young doctor wished to discuss Major Avery's wounds. He invited her to stay but she made her excuses. Her reaction to his kiss had surprised her. She needed some time to think and mostly to compose herself.

Grace made for the door when she felt his arm on her.

"Please come back after you have something to eat."

"To continue our conversation?"

"Among other things." He said softly. "Thank you for Beau. She's as beautiful as her benefactor."


End file.
